the return of a lost love!
by dollfacetwi-mom03
Summary: What will bella do when the man that say he  loves her leaves her and then she gets pregnant and the man that has always loved her want to marry her and take care of her and the baby's even though that she might not love him the way who will she pick!
1. Chapter 1

Its been years since i have seen him and here he is just standing there. So close i could touch him, I just need to go over to him and ask him why?

What did i ever do to have him leave me?

What did i do so wrong to have him just abandon our kids?

Was i not good enough for him? What?

I was thinking so much to myself that i hadn't realized that Edward had noticed me and here he was just looking at me shocked to see me there...

I turned to leave when i ran right in to our ( i mean) my little girl i though she was with Jake, i can't have Edward see her i just can't... I took Carlie and picked her up and started to walk faster to find Jake and Anthony so we could get out of here...fast

"Bella" i heard him call my name a couple times i just kept walking. i went down the asle when finally I saw Anthony he hadn't seen me yet but Carlie just gets so excited to see her brother she wanted down and ran to him. Anthony saw me and ran and said mommy mommy can wee pwease get dhis i be good...before i could say yes Edward was right behind me, "Bella didn't you hear me calling you" He asked. " NO" Edward i didn't all i kept thinking was don't look in his eyes don't look up, then i felt someone's arms around me and kiss my neck ever so soft that made me loss my train of thought...

I turned around to see my sun, my everything." Jake" I said with a smile kissed his lips " i have been looking for you, look who i ran in too" He looked over my shoulder and pulled me behind him. I picked up Anthony and put him in the back part of the twins stroller and then picked up Carlie and put her in the front part of the stroller.

I looked at Jake with a smile, Honey why don't you go put the kids in the car, ill get this stuff and meet you out side, "like hell i am leaving you here with this prick Bella" Jake says holding him behind him still i whisper in his ear " baby i would rather Edward not put too and too together about the kids ok so please take them and go" i kissed his check and he left. Not with out telling Edward that he better stay away from his family.

"JAKE" I yelled just go please... i kissed my angels and said "mommy will be right there ok"

I watched as my kids left with Jake, I could feel Edwards eyes on my face. "I think we should talk" I asked him "Don't you?"

Edward looked at me again with a smile this time. "Bella" he says with a whisper. "Bella please look at me" he asked again.

I looked up, i had a little smile on my face all i could do was look at him. It brought back so much our love, our first time we kissed, the first time we shared our intimate moment, then when he left me, having our kids on my own.

Jumped out of thought when i felt his hand on my shoulder, "Edward don't ever tough me ever" I yelled...

"Bella i am so sorry if there was anything anything in the world i could do to make it up to you i would, I never meant to hurt you" he sighed apologetically.

Its really late for apologies don't you think Edward. A lot has changed me and Jake are trying to work on our relationship and its going great, we-we well we are planning on getting married i said.

I looked up at Edward and all i saw was his eyes look so sad and i could tell he wanted to apologies again, "Edward don't i know, i get it your sorry you left me ok, i am fine now i can move on and you should do the same." I explained.

He just looked at me and didn't say anything...I was getting really nervous cause he didn't move he was like stone.

"Edward please say something" I pleaded

"Bella do you know how happy i am to see you to know that you are happy" He asked

"Do you know how many times i was so close to heading back here to you, Or how many times i begged Alice to see if you were ok"

Edward i am fine.

I waited and waited for you to come back, are you kidding me i like died inside, I went through hell when you weren't there I lost everything... I lost you and Alice.

Then i lost all my other friends.

I didn't eat...

I couldn't sleep...

I never talked...

I had the worst nightmares and they all can true...

The only thing that kept me from going insane was Jake... Then when i found out i wa-

I stopped mid sentence and looked and him and said never mind Edward.. I am fine you look fine its time to move on with your life i have.

"I see" was all he said.

He looked like he was about to leave when he turned around and looked at me.

"Bella you still love me i know that you have to...you have a peace of me there" pointing to my heart.

"Edward please stop please" I asked with pleaded eyes.

"Bella can i ask you something then?"

What? I couldn't stop my self from looking into is eyes that looked like a mirror to mine.

Who are those kids i am pretty sure one of them called you mommy if not both? He asked with a lot of sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Edward" I whispered I-I-I can't do this now ok please I just don't know what to say to you.

"Just tell me did you and that dog have kids" He asks rudely.

"NO" they are not Jake's but he sure has been there for them. I shouted which made some people look over. I just smiled and brought my voice down. Edward I got to get back to the car there waiting are we done here.

As i went to walk away with out even waiting to hear his answer...

He grabs my arm "Bella wait"...please tells me are they yours? How old are they? When did you have them? Tell me please. He pleaded.

"yes there are mine Edward" was all i could say...

He looked sad and i knew that he wad going to ask so i just answered before he could..

"NO they are not Jake's" i said.

"EDWARD" I whispered

They are twins, born on August 13...two years ago..

"What are there names" he asked

i don't know what came over me but i told him...

Well my daughter she is older two minutes i said with a smile her name is Carlie Rose-Mary, my son his name is Anthony Mason.

All i heard was him gasp...

"Bella" he whispered now.

What Edward...what?

He looked like his eyes would have tears in them if he could cry...

"Are they mine" Was all he said and i broke down and started to cry...

"Yes"...

Was all i could get out and ran out the store into the car and Jake and the kids, I drove off...


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards Pov:

"Bella do you know how happy i am to see you to know that you are happy" I asked

"Do you know how many times i was so close to heading back here to you, Or how many times i begged Alice to see if you were ok"

"Edward i am fine" She explained.

I waited and waited for you to come back, are you kidding me i like died inside, I went through hell when you weren't there I lost everything... I lost you and Alice.

Then i lost all my other friends.

I didn't eat...

I couldn't sleep...

I never talked...

I had the worst nightmares and they all can true...

The only thing that kept me from going insane was Jake... Then when i found out i wa-

Wait what was she about to say all i could think was that she had a baby with the dog that dog took my Bella and my life.

Bella stopped what ever she was going to tell me and looked up at me.

Edward never mind was all she could say.. I am fine you look fine its time to move on with your life i have.

"I see" was all that came out of my mouth even though i thought i need to know please tell me that we still have a chance to be together to live a life that i wish i was in right now instead of that dog.

Just when i was about to leave and give her, her peace and try again the next time I turned around and looked at her.

"Bella you still love me i know that you have to...you have a peace of me there" pointing to her heart.

"Edward please stop please" She pleaded her deep brown eyes.

"Bella can i ask you something then?"

What? she looks so cute when she gets mad i miss that i miss her i need to win her back. I was thinking still when she said "WHAT EDWARD".

Snapped me out of thought.

Who are those kids i am pretty sure one of them called you mommy if not both?

I asked with a lot of sadness in my voice and eyes.

"Edward" She whispered I-I-I can't do this now ok please I just don't know what to say to you.

When she said that i don't know what cam over me i just got mad mad over that dog.

"Just tell me did you and that dog have kids" was all i said and i knew then i blew it.

"NO EDWARD " they are not Jake's but he sure has been there for them. Bella shouted which made some people look over. She smiled and brought her voice down.

Why was she so mad, she has never been this bad before with her temper that dog has taken over my Bella.

Then it hit me all those time Alice couldn't see Bella and i sent Rose back here to check on her i knew she would never confront her just see if she was alive.

Edward i got to get back to the the car there waiting are we done here. She said taking me out of my thoughts again.

Bella went to walk away...

I grabs her arm "Bella wait"...please tell me are they yours?

How old are they?

If there yours when did you have them? (wait did i say them are they twins did my Bella have twins and i wasn't here for her) why wouldn't Rose have told me this.

Did you have twins?

Tell me please. He pleaded.

"yes there are mine Edward" was all i heard her say

All i could think was that they were his that dog slept with my Bella. Before i could even asked Bella she started yelling again.

"NO they are not Jake's" Bella's voice went to a whisper when she started to tell me about them.

Yes they are twins, born on August 13...two years ago..

"What are there names" I asked

Well my daughter she is older two minutes she said with a smile her name is Carlie Rose-Mary, my son his name is Anthony Mason.

i gasp...

"Bella" I whispered now.

What Edward...what?

I felt like i was going to cry if i could...

"Are they mine" Was all I said.

Bella broke down and started to cry...

"Yes"...

was all that she said and ran out the store into the car with that dog and her kids and drove off...

my kids, Bella and I have kids. I was all i could think.

I can't believe I have kids. I have to win my Bella back I will win her back and make her remember that she loves me and that i love her and that we could be a family.

Alice POV:

So glad to be home back in Forks its only been two years or so but i still miss it. I also couldn't wait to go find Bella i missed her so much. I told Edward not to leave her but he just doesn't get it. I was glad when we all decided to move back here and I just hope that Bella would want us back here. I haven't seen and visions of her so I couldn't stay away anymore i was just glad that Edward got his head out of his ass (sorry to use this word) and move back here to win her back i just hope she wants him.

"What is wrong Alice, baby what is it?" Jasper ask's

I was just playing some chess with Jasper the love of my life. when I had a vison.

It was about Edward and Bella they get in a huge fight at the store in town and Edward is left there he looked really sad, there was something else but it was fuzzy and i couldn't tell what was going on it was making me very mad i hate it when i can't see things.

I snapped out of my vision and everyone was in the living room. All i said was Edward and Bella.

Emmett was the first to ask," what what is it is she ok is he ok are they getting back together."

Then Rose," Is Edward ok did he run into Bella what happened is she coming her with him does she have the b- then she shut up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Does she have what Rose" we all said at the same time...

I-i-i-ts nothing she stated its just that well well ok don't be mad you remember when Edward sent me back here to check on her everyone said yes but i was shocked that Edward would send Rose but then i understood why...

"He sent you to check on her YOU WHY NOT ME" I yelled

Sorry Alice he new i would just watch and you would make a move and try and talk to her and he didn't want that.

Ok OK what ever just tell us what you were just about to say NOW.

I pulled Rose up against the door and asked her I have never been so mad in my whole life.

Know Rosalie WHAT HAPPENDED TO BELLA why is EDWARD upset?

Why were you so one of the one that wanted to move back here?

You hate Bella?

TELL ME, no TELL US ALL NOW!

Rose rolls her eyes before saying," ok fine i did come and check on her and you couldn't see her cause she was with that dog all the time" "He must have been there to help her come" Esme said softly. "What ever reason that was why you never saw her," Rosalie stated again.

"OK Alice she told us now tell us what you saw," Carlisle Asked

"Yeah i wanna know are they out making up or something" Emmett laughs

No Emmett they aren't and i will tell you about the vision and then i want Rosalie to finish.

We all looked at her and she just smiled.

It was about Edward and Bella they get in a huge fight at the store in town and Edward is left there he looked really sad, there was something else but it was fuzzy and i couldn't tell what was going on it was making me very mad i hate it when i can't see things.

Now Rosalie what else is there...

She was about to say something when Edward came through the back door, I dropped my hand's to my side and ran to Edward and hugged him it was like he didn't even feel me there we went and sat on the couch.

"Edward are you ok" I saw I saw a vision he looked up "Of what Alice what did you see" was all he said with sadness in is eyes.

I saw Bella and you fighting at the store. what happened?

I saw her... she looks better then ever

We fought, that dog was with them.

i aske-

Wait with them who is them, I cut Edward my favorite brother in thought.

Bella and Anthony and Carlie... was all he said before i could ask who they were Rosalie gasped...

You saw them was all she said.

Then Edward jumped up and ran at her, Emmett stopped him and it took Carlisle and Jasper to get him to calm down.

"What is going on" Emmett, Esme and I said at the same time.

Tell me tell me you didn't know Rose tell me you wouldn't keep something that means so much to me and that had to do with MY BELLA and our kids... Edward pleaded with sorrow in his eyes

Everyone gasped...WHATS AND HOWS AND WHENS AND WHERE IS SHE went around by everyone.

"Rose tell us you didn't know" Emmet asked

Yeah i knew she was pregnant but I didn't think it was with Edwards baby or did i know that is was twins till i went back. I thought that is was that dogs i was trying to save you from hurt. Rosalie replied.

"Wait" Edward and I said. When did you come back i only asked you to come and check on her once Edward moved closer to her and asked again" Tell me when and why you came back to check on her Rose"

"I still thought that they might me Edward so when she was Six months along i can back and checked on her that is when i found out they were twins a boy and a girl right". She asked

"Yeah" with a nod from Edward...

Any way's Rose began again, I new they were Edwards after her check up Charlie was there and was mad talking a bout if he ever saw Edward again he would kill him, But Bella was just calm and told Charlie that its fine to not be mad at you cause you didn't even know that you were going to be a daddy.

Rose got a mean look on her face before she said the next thing and I new what it was I heard Edward growl from behind.

Rosalie looked up and nodded and only said," yeah the Dog was there."

Edward looked sad and went up to his room he said that he just needed time and space.

It was about two hours later when Edward finally came down starts.

"I will when her back" was all Edward said before running out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

The talk with Jake...

"Bella" he whispered now.

What Edward...what?

He looked like his eyes would have tears in them if he could cry...

"Are they mine" Was all he said and i broke down and started to cry...

"Yes"...

Was all i could get out and ran out the store into the car and Jake and the kids, I drove off...

After we left the store it was quiet all the way home. I could tell Jake wanted to ask me what we talked about? What i said, If I him about little Carlie and Anthony?

"Bella" Jake broke the silence first. We need to talk I think, I said nothing, waiting for him to start.

"Bella are you ok, do you need anything?" Jacob began, his breathing picking up. "Jake we don't have to do this to each other I know that you are worried now that the Cullen's are back" Be fore i could finish, Jake chimed In..."No Bella not the Cullen's are back but because HE is back. I-I-I am scared that you are going to leave me and take little Tony and Car with you"...He explained looking back at the twins with more love then i have even seen him look at them.

"Jake" I whispered I didn't even know if i said it out loud or in my head, until Jake looked over at me and started to play with my left hand on to my diamond ring he gave to me six months ago. "Bella I love you so much and I want to be with you and the twins even if Edward is back" Jake replied with sorrow in his eyes. I leaned over into his seat and kissed his check, Jake you don't have to worry I am with you, we are going to get married. "Jake" I said again grabbing his arm, looking into his eyes I do have something i would like to say to you though about Edward, Us, and the twins! Just then Jake pulled the car into the drive way, (the house that is going to be where we grew old together with our kids) I mean where we will grow old i got to shake what Edward said to me out of my head, I am with Jake, I love him, we are going to get married in six more months. Jake must have known that i was thinking about what happened today cause he got the twins out of there car seat and into the house before coming back out for me. "Bella sweetheart let me get you inside" Jake pulled me out of the car, we walked hand in hand into our little house that was right out side of Forks but not in La Push so we could be in the middle of our family's...

"Jacob I am so sorry that this is happening to yo-. I tried to finish talking but my words were cut by Jake's lips crushing mine. Electricity jolted through my veins.(not more then when i kiss Edward but still had an amazing feeling). Jake always knew how to make me feel so beautiful. "Bella lets not worry about the Cullen's tonight k lets just feed the kids, have our family movie night and we can talk about it later" He said pulling me into the living room were the kids were playing with there toys.

Mamma, mamma they said in unison, "hewp me Carwie is twing to tickle me" Tony says with his little lip out, looking so cute..Carlie be nice to your brother he woved you so much...talking like do when they try to talk the word they can say...(they are so cute ever time i look at them i see a little piece of Edward and I)

"Bella why don't we pick out a movie and put it in the pizza should be here soon" Jake announced from the kitchen hanging up the phone.

I went into the movie cabinet and looked and looked for a good Disney movie that the kids would like that Jake and I could sit through...I pulled out Cars and Wall-e and Toy Story 2... then walked over the the kids, OK Carlie, Anthony sweetie what movie you want to watch...you two pick they both looked at me then each other till they started to walk over to me. Carlie went first..."mamma dis wne dis wne" pointing to Wall-e, OK sweetie now Anthony sweetie what movie you want to watch... "dis wne mamma" Cars.. Ok sweetheart going to see what movie to watch il be rig-, The door bell rang i opened it and the pizza guy was there with our food." I Mrs. Black its nice to see you again' Jr the pizza boy who lives down the street. I laughed, "Jr how many times do i got to tell you call be Bella"... Jake came in the room with the money for Jr and took the pizza's, "how are you Jr" Jake asked. Doing great Mr. Bl- Jr went to say till Jake cleared his throat, Then Jr says "I mean doing great Jake" We all laughed and I tipped him, he left us to eat dinner.

So we started our family movie night. The twins fought over what movie to watch so Jake went over to them, "We can watch both Carlie's first then Anthony's ok guys" Jake asked them Okay daddy they said at the same time. It never really bothered me before that the kids called Jake daddy but now it kind of hit my close to home. I must have looked as it bothered me as well cause Jake started the movie and walked out of the living room into our kitchen.

Sweethearts mommy is going to get some popcorn ok ill be right back just watch Wall-e...

I walked into the kitchen, Jacobs back to me looking out the window into the forest.

"Jake I am so sorry I don't know what has gotten into me.

"Bella" Jake went to say.

NO Jacob Black let me finish. I don't know what has gotten in to me but it feels weird to let the kids call you daddy now when Edward is right in town. Jacob he knows he kno- kno- knows that Carlie and Anthony are his, He figured it out at the store we were just talking and then i slipped up and he just kind of went for it and asked me with out thinking i told him there names, I think he thought they were familiar and then he asked if they were his I told him yes and ran out of the store...I-I-I am so sorry i tried to tell you so many time tonight but you just wanted to wait till after the kids were asleep. "Jake" "Jake" please say something.

"Bella you told him that they were his and then ran" why would you do that Jake asked me his eyes brows pulled together like when he is mad at Billy or Embry.

I was kind of shocked from his reaction, I just let it go though so we could finish talking.

"Jacob talk to me please" I pleased with him, with tears in my eyes " Bella do you want him in the twins life" he asked with his head down...

"I-I- would love it if they could meet him and the Cullen's I mean they have to all know that they are grandparents and aunts or uncles its only right" I said crying now...

"Bella" Jake whispered..."Do you love me?" he asked "YES" i said

"Do you want to still marry me?" he asked again, looking down at my left hand. "Jacob yes of course i do" i explained.

"I just think its not going to be in six months i think i need to think about things...I need to think about my kids right now... Is that okay Jake? "Bel-,Jake went to say.

"mamma mamma da mobie is bwoke its bwoke" Anthony came walking in with the disc in his hand and you could hear Carlie crying in the living room.

Anthony Mason Cullen why did you pull that out of the DVD player little man, I said to him with my hand out to his hand to bring him into the living room..

Carlie is still crying when i get in living room, I told Tony to go tell his sister sorry and give her a kiss and since he was a baby boy he had to get to bed i gave him a kiss after he told Carlie good night and asked Jake if he could take him up and i would be right up..." mammmma Afuny bwoke my mobie" Carlie try's to say as she continues to cry...Its ok sweetie its ok,

"mamma i tiwrd" Carlie says with a smile, So i bring her up to bed with Anthony as well...

Told the kids good night hummed them a my lullaby( the one Edward made for me) and they were asleep in no time...

"Bella sweetie I think we need to talk" Jake says from down the hall.

I walked down the hall our room, I wonder if it was still set up with all the roses and candles from last night's anniversary. (I almost wanted to cry) I cleared my throat when i opened the door all the way. "Jake" I gasped when i opened the door, To see more candles, the music down low. I walked in slowly and was feeling a little nervous for what might be going on could I do this, should I do this, I mean I love Jake with all my heart, Now Edward is back and he wants to fight for me, what have I gotten myself into...

I felt someone"s warm arms around me pulling me into his chest, slowly kissing on my neck to my lower jaw, Jake turned me around to face him, he slowly sucked on my lower lip, then he walked us back wards and we fell on the bed. I melted I feel so at ease with Jake, his lips crushed into mine, He pulled back for a second and I looked into his eyes "Bella is this ok" he asked knowing everything that has happened today I didn't say anything I just pulled him closer to me, looked into his eye's again and crushed my lips into his. He moved closer to me even the there really was no way i thought we could get any closer, He moaned against my body pulling me closer, his hold never being to tight, I wrapped my legs around him bring him into me, the movement alone brought us both to start breathing heavily...I broke away for a split second, Jake moving from my lips to my neck down to my collar bone, I gasped with pleasure, I pulled him up to crush my lips into mine again, when we heard a knock at the door, I groaned in sadness knowing we would have to stop what we were about to start. " Jake don't get it ignore it" I asked with my little lip pouted out.

"Bella I don't want to go either but they will wake up the kids if i don't" he said

Knowing now who was at the door, I put my clothes back on as I watched Jake put his back on he leaned down onto the bed and slowly rubbed his hand up and down my arm and brushing my face with his hand, till I pulled him down and crushed my lips into his one last time before heading down stairs to get the door.

The door bell rang again, Shhhhhhhhhh I shouted as I opened the door to see Embry and Quil there..."Sorry bell's but Jakey boy has to patrol tonight" Quil says

"Looks like he was already doing something Quil" Embry says with a big laugh...I was sure I was blushing bad now, Jake pulls me into him and glares at the two of them "are you to bothering my fiancé" he asked as he kissed my cheek. "I am sorry bells" They said at the same time. Its cool bring my Jakey back soon okay guys, laughing at the nick name they use for him.

Jake leaned down to give me a kiss and i wrapped my arms around his neck pulling me closer to his body feeling like what had started up stairs would start down here... some one cleared there throat...I pulled back, Jake smiled and kissed into my hair. I smiled again. "Get out of here and hurry home Jacob Black" I said with my hands on my hips..."Yes dear" He says with a smirk. We all laughed I shut the door, went to check on the twins in there rooms, still asleep after all that noise thank god.

I went into my room and got changed into a night gown that was light blue with lace very low cut, short came right under my bottom, I knew when Jake got home he would it. I was looking around my room and noticed something shiny in the corner, A box with flowers on it...I walked over to pick it up, it says To my Dearest Love Bella! From your Sun and soon to be Husband I love you Bell's

I started to jump up and down wondering what it was, I was so excited I didn't even hear the door bell ring, maybe twice before i moved from my room, Iput the box on the bed and ran to the door. " Jake sweetie did you forget your key" i started to say as i was at the door making sure the gown was open just right to make him stay with me and be done with patrolling. "So you missed me huh" I asked as i opened the door leaning my hand on the door frame.

I looked up to see Edward standing there, Eyes popping out, I closed my robe so he couldn't see me.

"Edward" I whispered


	4. Chapter 4

HI all here is the next chapter...hope you like it thanks for everyone fallowing this book and my other book...

***********recap***********************

Jake sweetie did you forget your key" i started to say as i was at the door making sure the gown was open just right to make him stay with me and be done with patrolling. "So you missed me huh" I asked as i opened the door leaning my hand on the door frame.

I looked up to see Edward standing there, Eyes popping out, I closed my robe so he couldn't see me.

"Edward" I whispered

this will be in Jake's POV first, then Edwards then Bella's

Jake's POV.

"Jake lefts go Sam is waiting" Quil said to me as we ran into the the forest. We walked away from My little house with my Bella( soon to be Mrs. Black). "Quil, Embry walk faster lets get this shit over with i want to get back to Bella" I yelled as we phased.

When we phased we were welcomed with "Gosh took you long enough" "Hey guys" "Hi" we ran to the stop the meet everyone else for the meeting then to start patrolling.

"Glad you could make it" Sam said. Only to me I could tell. "Yeah i do have a soon to me wife to and kids to be looking after." I smirked

"lets just get this done" Both Sam and I stated using our Alpha voices...

Quil, Embry ,Seth and Leah stood next to me...

Jared, Paul, Zac, and Rob stood next to Sam...

Having our packs split was nice but we were all glad that we could still be a big family!

So what is this meeting about Sam lets just get to it we have some patrolling to do...

"Jacob when were you going to tell us or your pack that the Cullen's were back" Sam said and the rest of the packs stood guard.

Leah looked at me..."Jake is that true there back how do you know is Bella ok" they grow very close after Bella lost everything the pack was her only family and they new she was not my imprint but it didn't matter.

"Yes the Bloodsucker's are back" I yelled We will handle it its on our side Sam thank you for you help but we got it.

" Leah, Bella is fine a little bit torn i think she talked to him he was at the store an-" i was about to finish when

Leah and Seth both said Anthony and Carlie's name.

I looked at then a shook my head up and down with out saying they both new that he know s there his...

We got everyone to settle down finished the meeting and agreed to talk about it once a week till we new how long those blood suckers would be here...

"Leah and Quil you guys run Patrol on the west side when that is done move to the south end.

Embry, Seth take the East and North side and get it done...I stated to my pack...

They all agreed and started there patrolling...

Sam sent his pack on there partol too.

We just phased back and started talking

"Jacob is things ok at the house with you and Bella" Sam Asked

Its hard we got in a fight about the Bloodsucker being back. its hard you know we are trying so hard not to let this bother us but its hard to not piss me off you know. "Sam i don't know what i would do if i lost Bella and the twins." I said.

"It will work out what has Bella said to you about it?" Sam

She just says's that it will be ok and that i she loves me, that it will all work out but i feel that I am losing her...

We talk as we walked back to Emily's place she had something for Bella and the twins.

Edwards POV

It was about two hours later when Edward Finlay came down starts.

"I will win her back" was all Edward said before running out of the house.

I ran and ran, only to still be thinking about how i was going to win My Bella, My sweet Bella back.

To find out that i have kids makes me want to love her and be with them so that we can be a family.

I didn't realize were i was till i found a little tiny house looked like charlies but it wasn't that house i knew... It smelled just like my love. I walked to the door and smelled Bella and that Dog's smell all around this house i smelled something else to human blood but sweeter then Bella's so I jumped up to the window and saw them my to beautiful Baby's, I have to meet then they have to know that i am there daddy and not that Dog. That is when i thought about it, do they call that dog Daddy or Dadda all the names that i should be called.

I knocked on the door a couple time's when I heard my Bella say "Jake sweetie did you forget your key" All I could think was that I wish that she was thinking about me, i got out of the thought when Bella opened the door doing a sexy pose and wearing a beautifull lite blue night gown that was so sexy it should be against the law to wear "So you missed me huh" she asked with the most sexiest voice still leaning against the door with her hand on the frame.

She looked up and smiled her sexy smile, Eyes popping out, I closed her robe, started blushing but still with a pissed look. I could tell she wanted to say something but the first thing that came out was "Edward" She whispered.

Bella's POV:

"I can't believe you are here YOU have to leave" I yelled NOW Edward now Jake will be home soon and you can't be here when he gets back, we already talked i told you that we would talk but not now at midnight here in my house in my night gown.

"Bella please listen i don't want to cause any trouble i just want to ask you something" He said to me in the most kindest voice he has ever used before.

"Fine Edward Fine" I stated...Come in sit down in the living room... I will go change ok I told him

I ran upstairs to change, One thing i was glad to remember from Alice was her fashion and i took notes and really started to like it so I changed into some really sexy skinny jeans and a light Blouse shirt with a low V neck. I ran down the stairs kinda smiled when i saw Edward looking at allthe pictures of the twins and I, a couple of them when we were born then he stiffened when he saw the one we took a couple months after they were born of Jacob, Carlie, Tony and I.

"Edward" I whispered knowing that he could hear me. He turned to look at me, I could tell that if he could cry he would. "Edward I am so sorry i should have told you" I almost cried to him

Please know that if i could have told you then i would have, If i could have found you i would have i thought that after you left that Alice would see the twins, I mean...I...I... Edward stopped me from talking By putting his hand up and walking over to me he put his arms around me, I have never felt more safe then when I am in Edwards arms, all my feelings came back our love to our passion, our passion to our hate, Then i felt nothing but more and more hate for leaving me and our kids, I pulled away "Edward STOP now don't touch me" I yelled from all the anger that i felt building from the thought of him leaving me.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME" who do you think you are thinking that you can just come back into my life, Edward, I am happy with Jake he was there for me through everything when you left I felt that a piece of me left i never ate i almost died do you understand the only thing that kept me going was Jake, until i found out i was pregnant then i knew i had to take care of Carlie and Anthony i knew that they were the only thing that I had left of you and I wasn't going to loss that too.

"Bella i am coming here to tell you I love you with everything you are my reason for living, my everything I tried to come home, come back to you so many times that is hurt. I never felt so bad then the day I told you I didn't love you anymore. You need to know that It was a lie I have never stopped loving you and that I know that it will take some time but I will win you back I will promise to you that we will be a family again...Edward rambled on and on Of his love.

I knew that I believed him I missed him too, but what about Jake I knew that I loved him too, what a mess this has all became.

"Edward I love you too" I said very low, He looked up, smiled his crocked little smile i loved so much and went in to kiss me...I almost kissed him back when I pulled away with thoughts of Jake.

"Edward we can't I am with Jake I mean I do love you and we can try but I need to figure things out" I told him. We have to take things slow ok be friends and work from there ok.

"Well I will take that offer I know that friends will be better then not having you in my life." He stated

We talked about everything for the next couple hours! I told him that we would get together with the twins, I would take them to meet all the Cullen's.

********A couple hours later*************

"Bella I know that we are just friends, I can handle that but can you give me a a chance to be with you and the kids. I mean don't push me away please...please know that I will do anything to be with you three." Edward said to me has he leaned in to kiss my hair he whispered in my ear "I will never give up on you".

It made me feel like i couldn't breath all I wanted to do was cry, I started to cry a tear rolled down my check. I felt Edward rub it away so gently with theback of his hand. " I am sorry is that to much" he asked me as he wiped another tear.

No, No I am fine, its just hard I feel that everything is coming back to me and its hurting me...

"Okay Bella I will leave and when you are ready you know were we are and you know I will all way be there for you and the kids if you need anything, anything I will just be a phone call away." He stated with a cute smirk.

Edward got up and hugged me, about to leave when I heard one of the twins crying, Hold on I got to go check on them okay. He nodded as I ran up stairs to see both of my beautiful twins smiling at me. " Momma" they both said in unison.

Hi my beautiful's, I went to take them out of there beds and brought them down stairs i figured that now is a good time for them to meet there daddy, "Okay guys you wanna go and meet your daddy" I asked him the don't understand but still I figured that they should know, they both smiled and giggled. We got down stairs, Edward was shocked to see that i had both of them with me.

"Edward I would like you to meet Carlie Rose-Mary Cullen and Anthony Mason Cullen." I told him there names before, I mean he knew them but he didn't know that they had Cullen for there last name something that was a fight i had to deal with with my dad and Jake but I didn't care they should know who and were they come from.

"Bella I-I can't believe you gave them my last name." Edward stumble to get his words out.

I put the twins on the growned to let then crawl and walk around, play with there toys.

Edward and I started to talk about the kids, What he has missed. It finally was getting really late or I should say really early. "Edward I need to get the kids back to bed! Do you want to help me?"He studied my eyes, as he said "yes", He was shocked that I asked him to help me but i thought it would be a good idea.

We put the kids back into there cribs and i sung them my lullaby I could see Edwards eyes on me the whole time, with a smile on his face.

"You sing then your lullaby" Edward said as we walked back out of there bedroom.

I crossed my arms over my chest, as he closed the door. Course i do it's my song right I wanted my kids to know that song too so i sing it to them, I mean its not like how you play it but it will do 'Its beautiful Bella" He said stopping me from finishing. I smiled thank you.

"Maybe I can play it for the kids someday" He asked... Of course you can Edward of course you can.

"Well Bella I better let you get to bed and head out of here so that you can think about when we can see each other again." Edward says with a chuckle.

I walked him to to door, opened it , said soon real soon I promise i leaned in just as he was about to turn and leave and kissed his check. "Edward I have missed you I hope that some day we can be a family" I told him, he looked at me and smiled, "I can't wait" he said.

He was walking out the door when i heard a growl. "Jake"...

"Bella get in side now" Edward said. "NO I WILL NOT HAVE THIS HERE IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE WHERE MY KIDS SLEEP" I yelled at the both of them.

After Jake phased back he walked over to me, "Bella how could you have him here I thought we talked about this"

"Jake he has the right to know that I will let him in his kids life even if i wasn't going to be." I told Jake and noticed that Edward looked sad as I said that last part.

"Bella you need to pick I can't take this I wont" Jake told me " I gasped when he told me that. "I will not sit around here, watch him hurt you and you go running back to him again".Jake said with.. a stun voice " Jacob Black don't you ever talk to me like that again do you hear me you need to cool off" I yelled at him again.

"Jake I left Bella for her protection" Edward said.

"Shut up you stupid bloodsucker" Jake growled I went in the middle of them to stop them from fighting and i pushed them both back with as much force as i could. They barley moved then something happened Jake started to shake, lunged at Edward, just as he phased he pushed me out of the way I felt the blood roll down my arm and my back was in tons of pain. Edward must have lunged at Jake cause i heard a crass in the house...Edward ran over to me to see if i was ok there was tons of blood now, I got up just as Edward reached me, I ran into the house into the kids room Edward ran after me screaming,"Bella don't" when i think he realized why i was running in he bet me to the kids door I ran to comfort them they were screaming so loud...Just then all i heard was fighting, Growling and hissing..."stay here Bella" was all Edward said as he ran out to see what was happening...I fell on the gowned bring the twins in closer to my chest so i wouldn't hurt them when I felt a cold hand around my waist to catch me...I looked up to see Alice smiling but also having a sad look on her face. "Alice i think i am hurt I can't feel my legs anymore" I said to her with slow and hard breaths...

"Carisle hurry Bella's not going to make it"...she screamed I couldn't hear anything anymore just very Little voices around me.

"Is she going to make it" "we got to help her What have i done i will never forgive myself"

"I love you bell's hold on you will make it"

then i heard my beautiful baby's crying for me...I could tell that i was crying now a cold hand wipped away my tears and kissed my check. I heard whisper in my ear's " hold on Bella baby hold on you have to stay with me we are going to be a family remember"

I tried to say that I loved him but nothing came out then everything went black...

it was then i knew the real person that i was ment to be with and the family that we were going to be if i ever got out of this black whole

***************************i hope you like it and sorry it took so long but keep reading and and voting and commenting and fanning me please*******************


	5. Chapter 5

HI all really hope you are liking my book...here is a

*******************************Recap************** **************

I tried to say that I loved him but nothing came out then everything went black...

it was then i knew the real person that i was meant to be with and the family that we were going to be if i ever got out of this black whole

Bella's POV...

It has felt like weeks since i have been able to move my body or even open my eyes I feel strange hear all the hospital beeps and know that My Edward is here with me our with our kids. I hope the my little ones are ok any that they don't feel sad I will be pushing my way back to them...

As for Jacob he can have his ring back and know that we are no longer together that way, friends maybe we can be but i don't love him in that way as much as i love Edward, I hope he knows that and doesn't feel so bad for what has happened i was standing to close but he still didn't have to phase with me so close its like he wasn't even himself... well i will work all this out when i get up from this black whole and see my baby's again we all can be a family.

Edwards POV...

Its only been two days since the accident happened at Bella's house I feel like this is all my fault the twins wont stop crying and there my Bella is just laying there help less cause of that stupid dog...

If we can't fix her i swear i will kill him myself.

Carlie keeps waking up and crying all she does is scream for her mamma its so sad and it makes my want to cry... I wish i could wake Bella up so that she could help me I mean Alice and Esme help out a lot but still sometimes she just wants her mommy and i can't do anything to wake her mommy up...

Anthony on the other hand is still having a hard time but is doing better now that Emmett and Jasper have been playing with him a lot, trucks , trains everything we got there room all set up and with the help of Alice we might have our own house here soon I want to wait to see what happens either way we will build it and that way the twins can stay with me when they get to visit...

We all haven't seen Jacob since the accident he ran out after he saw what happened and his pack got him to calm down either way I was glad Sam was there to keep him under control after we told him that he just phased and hurt Bella, My Bella.

Feed the Twins there lunch that Esme made for them she already loves beinga grandma..

"Alice can you help me put the kids down for a nap please i want to go sit with Bella" Sure Edward I would love to "huh Cutie Carlie ready to go take a nap so we can play when you wake up" Alice said to Carlie. I grabbed Anthony "ready for bed lil man then we can play with some trucks when you get up ok sweetie with uncle Em and Uncle Jasp... He jumped up and down in my arms and i kissed his checks and kissed Carlie and played there lullaby so they would fall asleep.

They fell asleep quick...

"Bella my love if you can hear me i promise you are going to be fine" I told her as i started to cry.

The door opened and Rosalie came in the room. "Edward I am so-" she tried to say when i stopped her. "Rose what do you want just get out don't you see I am with Bella since the twins are asleep I just get her back and now look at her just laying there not moving and our kids need her I need her to wake up. "NOW what do you want" I yelled..."I just wanted to say I am so so sorry and that I know she will make it through this for you and those beautiful kids" she turned to leave the room when she said ,"I hope someday you can for give me Edward" and shut he door...

*************a hour later*******************

Carisle walked in to check Bella out, things were looking good and that we just got to wait for her to wake up he thought so he didn't have to say out loud forever one else to hear..." I am sorry son" he said as he left

"Bella honey please wake up please i need you" I waited for her to smile at me and tell me that she didn't want me to baby her but nothing..

I heard a knock at the door...Knowing that this time it was Alice or Esme, "Come in" with a low voice. It was Esme she smiled a warm and motherly smile, "How is she" Mom I am getting scared I just wish that she would wake up and smile at me, I wish that she would squeeze my hand when I ask her too, but nothing...

"Oh Edward I am so sorry sweetie" Esme started to say as she bent down and kissed my check just keep talking to her...she thought as she left the room.

I leaned down and kissed her check, "Baby I am here we are all waiting for you and we promise that...I mean I promise that things are going to be fine, we will be the family just the way it should be" I whispered in her ear... I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, "Bella, baby if you can hear me please squeeze my hand please..."

Alice's POV

Its only been two days, two long days, we found out that we were all aunt's and uncle's too the two most beautiful kids they look so much like Bella and Edward its crazy, I barley made it to Bella's house to save her, Did i even save her I mean she is alive but she is not moving she is just laying here, Still as beautiful as every my best friend is here with us and my family and I can't wait for her to wake up.

I helped Edward put the twins down for there nap... Edward always goes to Bella's room and sits with her trying to make her wake up some how...

It had been A couple of hours now and the twins should be waking up soon, Jasper and I were playing some chess, Rosalie and Emmett were watching some T.V, So we started there dinner so that it would be ready for them when they got up...

I had a glass pan with turkey and mac and cheese in it, when I had a vision, I dropped the pan, glass fell every where, Everyone was at my side when I saw Bella with a beautiful wedding dress on then it went to Bella with red eyes and Beautiful pale skin, then It moved to seeing Bella on the table in her close from a couple days ago she was squeezing Edwards hand, I came out of my vision and felt Jasper at my side...I looked up at all of them and all I could say was "BELLA"

Edwards POV:

I squeezed my Bella's hand again and felt as if i was going to cry if i really could, nothing she didn't even move nothing, I heard tons of noise down stairs when I listened to all there thoughts well mainly just Alice's," Edward I know that you can hear me keep talking to Bella I just had a vision well a couple but the one that means the most is that she is going to wake up" she thought. I jumped up and started talking to Bella Everything,

" I miss you so much"

"baby come back to me come back to the kids"

thats when i thought the kids maybe she needed them as much as they needed her

"Alice" I yelled, "Bring the twins in here hurry"

I saw the door open and Anthony and Carlie coming into the room with big grins on there faces, they walked over to me, "Shut the door Alice" I asked

I heard her thoughts" Edward call me when she wakes up i need her too."

I knew it hurt her but i needed to see if this would work.

Carlie ran over to me or tried to i should say,"dadda I wuv u" I kissed her check as she said those words to me I would never get enough of it... "Anthony come see dadda", i told him

"Dadda" he said with a smile...Okay my angels lets see what we can do about fixing mamma okay.

Carlie must have noticed Bella first cause she walking over to her and pointed to the bed."Mamma, mamma" After that Anthony put his ands up to show me to take him over there...

we sat on Bella's bed and the kids layed their with her kissing her and holdng her...

"Mamma ake up I wuv u" they would say in unison

We all leaned in to kiss her I was about to asked Alice to come get the kids when i felt Bella's hand squeeze mine...

"Bella can you hear me? Baby open your eyes we are here can you hear me" I said excited that she squeezed my hand

"Carisle, everyone hurry I think something is happening" I yelled next thing Everyone is in here, I gave Anthony to Alice and Esme took Carlie Everyone was all talking at once...

Is she waking up,

what is happening,

when will she open her eyes,

can she hear us,

Carisle what is going on.

Finally Carisle told everyone to calm down...

We all sat there some jumping up and down, some to excited to move I don't know how Jasper was handling it but i was going crazy.

He put his hand on my shoulder I can feel her emotions Edward She not is a lot of pain anymore and she has tons of love and feels sad for everyone in the room. I looked up at Jasper, " Thanks Jasper you have now idea how good that makes me feel to know".

"Alice when" I told her just looking at her. "Any minute now Edward I am sure she can hear us now" Alice said.

"Bella baby can you hear me" "I am here we all are here your going to make it" I told her as i kissed her lips softly.

I felt her face move a tad bit when i kissed her, I looked up to see she was kind of smiling.

Next thing she Twitched her eye's enough to open them and see the light and closed them, Emmett dimmed the light and Bella went to open her eye's again...

Then she tried to say something but nothing came out the first time, I spoke so quiet this time around too when i said "what is it baby try it again"

"Edward I chose you" she said with so low of a voice...

Alice started to rub my shoulder's, I told you that you would win her back.

I almost started to cry and layed my head on Bella's bed and rubbed her arm.

Bella's POV.

I started to climb out of the black whole I could feel my baby's talking to me, Feel every tough that Edward gave me.

I needed them we needed to be a family... I heard Edward yell and everyone came in I finally new that i was going to wake up when i heard Alice my best friend ever that I would get out of this soon I always Believed her. I tried to open my eyes but it was so bright that i couldn't then i felt the light go away and i opened my eyes again to see everyone here.

Then I tried to say something but nothing came out the first time, I heard Edward in a very quiet voice say "what is it baby try it again". I opened my mouth he had to know that i chose him.

"Edward I chose you" I said with so low of a voice...

I felt so week that I closed my eyes again... Felt Edward,My Edward drop his head on the bed and his tough was like electricity...


	6. Chapter 6

I all hope you are all loving this story...

Here is a recap of last chapter...

*********************************"Edward I chose you"I said with so low of a voice...

I felt so week that I closed my eyes again... Felt Edward,My Edward drop his head on the bed and his

tough was like electricity...************************************ **************

Bella's POV

It's been a week since i woke up, I have my old family and my little new family all trying to figure out how to make it work.

Of course Alice and Rose have been playing with the twins so much that they don't even think anything has changed, just that they got new family members. The kids haven't asked for Jake nor do I want them around him, Anthony and Carlie both no that Edward is there daddy and that I am there mommy, we are a family.

I have been pacing back and forth in Edwards room, (well our room he calls it but it just doesn't feel right.) wondering when Emmett and Edward will get back from my house, well my old house I couldn't go in there not after what happened there to many bad memories. "KNock, KNOck", I heard at my door, I walked over but heard whispering right before I opened it. " what is he going to tell her you think"...I opened the door to two beautiful smiles from my best friend, Alice and my other mom, Esme. "Hi sweetie" Esme said..." Bella I hope you don't mind but Edward wants to take you out so I am here to-" Alice was explaining before I but In... "Let me guess play Barbie" I told your with a smile, whats funny is she will think that I hate it but I love to go shopping now. Alice smiled and nodded her head before saying," Well of course play Bella Barbie you don't". I just smiled and waved them both to come in. " Where is Ed-" I tried to say but Alice cut in saying "Nope" making the p have a pop sound. "Alice you can tel-" I was telling her till I stopped right in mid-sentence. "Wait when did Edward and Emmett get back?"and " Why didn't he tell me he was back did he find anything is something wrong" all these questions going off in my mind, asking Alice and Esme if something was wrong did he find anything..."Bella Bella please stop your going to have a panic attack I talked to Edward himself they will be back shortly, everything is fine and Edward wants to take you out so that things can get back to the way they should be" Esme was telling me trying to came me down...

"Sorry guys its just with everything going on, you know with Jacob I was worried that something happened." I explained to them still kinda worried, they could see it in my eyes I think cause Alice put her pointer finger up telling me to hold on and left the room. I looked at Esme" what is going on with her where is she going". Before Esme could answer Alice can back with a big smile on her face and a huge black bag, "Alice what is in that" I told her with my hands on my hips. "Bella" Alice smiled using her finger to tell me to turn around. I turned and Alice pulled the zipper down to open the dress. " Okay Bella you can turn around and tell me what you think" Alice said I could almost see her jumping up and down from her tone in her voice.

Alice ok I will turn around just promise that its not to flashy ok..."Bella" Alice and Esme said at the same time.

I turned around to see this beautiful sky blue dress, that hung on the hanger perfect I started to jump up and down cause i was so excited to try it on...I stopped jumping when I saw that Esme and Alice had there mouth wide open in shock..."B-b-Bella you really are excited about our Barbie Bella time in a minute" Alice asked. I looked at her but instead of saying anything I looked at her walked to my vanity and sat down. "Barbie me UP" I told them making sure that the "P" popped just like Alice did a little bit ago...They both smiled and jumped in excitement... "Alice what are we going to do with the kids" I smiled. Alice looked at Esme, "well you see they will stay with us and they will love it I love being with them" Esme told me with a amazing smile so that I knew that she was loving being a grandma.

30 minutes later...

My phone rang with Edwards text tone...It made me smile to know that everything was going to be fine and that we were going to get to be a family soon. Tonight is our night to talk to him so that we can figure out what we are going to be.

I looked at my phone and smiled before I even read it. "who ever could that be Esme that is making our Bella blush so much that she might not even need it tonight" Alice said with a wink to me and a smile to Esme. "Shut Up Alice" I told her with a smile and stuck my tongue out at her, winked to Esme.

**_Bella: Hello my beautiful amazing Bella, My Bella I hope you are not to mad at me for having Alice play dress up with you.?_**

I really smiled this time and then started to text back...

_**Edward: I love you so much that words can not say and no its fine I love it I can't wait for you to see the dress Alice got me its beautiful, so where are you taking me.**_

I wrote back and pushed send. "Alice how is it coming do I get to look yet" I looked at Esme as I asked since I knew that Alice wouldn't tell me but Esme would. All she did was wink at me and it made Alice giggle.

my phone buzzed, I opened it and read what my love of my life wrote to me.

**_Bella: oh my gosh who is this Bella and what have they done with my Bella, I am loving the both of you right now...I will be home in 5 minutes and guess what then we can spend a little time with the twins then we can go so be ready in 15 minutes. you think you can do it?_**

I showed Alice and Esme my last phone text and t he next thing I was covering my ears from Alice yelling at Edward. _"EDWARD WE WILL BE DONE WHEN WE ARE DONE AND IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I WILL TELL HER WERE YOU ARE TAKING HER SO HELP ME" _

"Alice stop yelling" Esme and I yelled at her.

Just then she starts to laugh...

I got a text message and went to read it, when Alice stopped laughing and look at me I smiled and looked up at her, "Alice what is so fun and why is it not funny now" She just smirks and starts to laugh again. I look at my phone.

**Bella: Bella Bella my love don't listen to my sister she is crazy you know that...I will be there in just a second and then we can give the kids dinner and head out I don't want Alice to ruin this I love you so much...**

I looked back at Alice, "Is that what was so funny Alice". She didn't really answer she just giggled since we both knew I was just saying and that it really wasn't me asking a question.

"Done" Alice said as she jumped up and down... She was so excited that even Esme came back in the room and just stared at me..."Bella sweetheart you look beautiful" Esme said with a motherly tone.

"So Alice can i see how I look now or what..." I asked with a hint of giggle in my voice.

"Yes Bella you can hea-" Was all Alice could say before i jumped up and ran to the mirror. Leaving both Esme and Alice shocked how much I loved this dress up Bella time we have had... " Bella not that I am not happy but when did you get so excited about all this stuff" Alice Asked me. "Well I don't know really I just started to one day and never turned back "I laughed as I gave her my answer.

I turned to look in the mirror I was stunned there was a beautiful woman standing were i should be at, She had long curly brown hair and then her face was smooth and flawless it was amazing... "Alice she is beautiful" I told her. "Bella sweetie you know that is you right Esme told me, I blushed and looked at the woman in the mirror she had my eyes and my smile but it didn't look like me...

"Alice I love it I told her jumping up and down from excitement. "You are amazing at what you do I can't believe that this is me." I took a breath to relax when Alice started to whisper to Esme "hey hey what are my two favorite people talking about, keeping secrets from me now huh. "Well Bella its just tha- She went to tell me. When I had a pair of cold hands over my eyes and I felt there warm breath on my neck I sank back into there body it was hard like stone, I went to turn around when i heard Esme and Alice both giggle and say Have fun you two" at the same time...

"Edward" I whispered I heard nothing still just walking and not seeing where I was even going I can't even walk when I can see and now I can't see hope that I don't fall.. I kinda giggled knowing what might happen if I fell.

"What is so funny my Bella" Edward whispered so close to my ear his breath made me shiver.

"So my handsome man were are you taking me" I asked him still kinda with a shiver in my words

"I can't tell you its a secret" He said I could almost feel him smiling into my hair.

I just smiled and giggled...Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the car he opened my car door and helped me in the car...I whispered I love you as he shut the car door. He opened the door to his side slipped in, He smiled and said I love you always my Bella.

We drove to dinner... An hour later we got to the restuarnt and It was called "lil Italy". I smiled I leaned in to kiss him on the check..."I love you so much Bella" Edward whispered and had a crocked smile on his face. "Well my love lets go have some dinner you ready" Edward said to kind...

We walked in the restaurant, I sever came over to us "how many" he spoke...Before I could say Edward said, "just two and in a corner table please not to crowded please".

I looked at him, but only saw him smile he didn't look at me.

The server nodded and we went to a lilttle cute table in the back with roses on the table...

"Oh Edward it is so beautiful" I told him,

"I just wanted today to be special for you" He said with a smile.

"So what is it that you would like to drink tonight" Our sever Jimmy asked

"Jimmy is it" I said looking at his name tag "Yes ma'am what would you like" he asked

"Two cokes please" I said with a Little giggle after knowing that I would drink both.

So what was the real reason that you brought me out tonight Edward? I asked him

Well I would like to talk to you about maybe the kids and you of course moving out with me into our own house not to far away from the main house but far enough so we can start working on being a family again if that is still what you would like to do? He asked looking down, He must be nervous

Times like these are when I am glad he can 't read my mind...

I looked up at him and took his hand in mine,"Edward,Edward look at me my silence is not cause I don't want to, trust me I do and I am glad that you asked I can't wait to go home and help Esme plan how we should build it and maybe have extra rooms"...I said and winked at him with a hint hint look in my eyes.

"Then what is is sweetie" Edward said

I- got stopped when the server came back with our drinks.

"Two cokes and are we ready to order now or do we need a little more time" Jimmy smiled after he asked

"We are ready just a salad with ranch dressing please and then your house soup please" I told him

"For you sir" He asked looking at Edward

"You know I will just do that same thank you" He told Jimmy still looking at me

I looked at the server and thanked him so that we could finish out talk...

Like I was saying my love I want to move in with you I want us to be a family, I want our kinds to have the family they should have had I am just nervous and scared. Edward I had things all kinda right just with out you and now I have you and I don't want to let you go, I told him squeezing his hand a little harder.

"Edward can you please tell me if you found anything over at the house when you went there please." I asked

"Bella...My love I didn't really find anything lots of broken stuff and the kids things...I also found that box that you were looking at that night that HE left for you. Edward said ...

(I could tell he was getting mad) You know what Edward lets do it lets move in and lets have our family and get married and live together for ever and not ever bring that night up ever again ok...I asked him

"Bella I dont want you to think that you have to say yes and say you want to get married and not and have more kids and not want them...Wait Bell-a did you say get ma..rr..ied...? Edward asked as he stumbled to get the words out

Yes Edward I did... was all I could say before Edward crushed his lips into mine...

*********After dinner in the car ride home*******

"Bella I love you so much, I can't wait for us to spend everyday together and live happy and have a great life"? Edward said I almost cried

"I love you too Edward" I told him

we parked on the side of the road and Edward told me to look ever to were the trees were and there was a huge sign that was bright with lights and roses and a blanket under it..."Edward what is- was all I could say before I was being pulled out of the car with his hands over my eyes...

"Isabella Swan I promise to love and cherish you from now to the end of forever will you do me the best honor ever and be my...Edward stopped and moved his hands from my eyes to were the sign was and roses were...

the sign was hug Its said Bella will you MARRY ME in hug letters...

I gasped, I turned to him and kissed him and screamed as loud as I could YES...!

*****hope you all like it sorry took so long been going through alot of fmaily stuff...and I am working on my other story as well ...******


	7. Chapter 7

Recap**********************

"Isabella Swan I promise to love and cherish you from now to the end of forever will you do me the best honor ever and be my...Edward stopped and moved his hands from my eyes to were the sign was and roses were...

the sign was hug Its said Bella will you MARRY ME in hug letters...

I gasped, I turned to him and kissed him and screamed as loud as I could YES...!

End of Recap****************************************

Edwards POV

It has been a couple weeks since I have asked Bella to marry me, we are doing wonderful and the kids are getting so big I can't believe how much I missed when I was away but I will make it up to them as well as Bella. I was getting lost in my thoughts when I heard the door open but didn't know who it was that walked in. "Edward, son can I come in" Carisle asked. Of course dad what is going on I asked him...

Well son I was wondering if you have thought anymore about the other house Esme and I want to give you and Bella, He explained.

Well we have talked alot about it kinda so I am thinking just do it and if she gets mad cause the surprise then I will just talk to her, but I think that things should be fine she is excited about the whole wedding and the getting a new house.

"Okay I will tell Esme and we all will get started...

Right before he left he comes over to me to give me a hug and then to say that he was proud of me.

After Carisle left I sat down waiting for Bella and the twins to come back, she had went to her dad'd today so that he can see the kids and i told her that he wanted to ask her about the Jake and Bella fight. Also if Bella and I were really sure we wanted to get married...

Since It was goign to be awhile before they get home I thought I would play some music and go and head down to talk to the others...

Bella's POV

I had just got off the phone with my dad he wants me to come over and talk to him about the whole Jake and Edward and who I am with and if I will forgive Jake, plus he wants to see the twins.

I got the kids dressed and kissed Edward and told him I wouldn't be long, not to worry.

Pulled up to Charlies, When I was about to get out I saw that it wasn't just Charlies car in the drive way.

I was thinking of calling Edward to come and stay in the forest during my visit I am starting to feel weird when I hearda knock on my window...

"Dad" I whispered, "Dad you scared me" I yelled at him

"Bell's I am so glad you are here I haven't gotten to see you in forever" "how is everything going for you" Charlie rambled on and on...

Okay dad lets get the kids inside so that they can visit with you we can''t stay long I have to get back home for them to have dinner before it gets to late...

"Bell's this is your home" charlie sad with a sadness in his eye's

"Dad that is not what I meant I just meant that I have a new home now and I want to get back there soon." I stated

Charlie nodded and made a sound with his voice that made me feel it was going to be a long night...

Right when I was about to get the twins out of there car seats I turned to Charlie.

"Dad who's cars are those in the drive way" I asked with my hands on my hip...

"Well B-B-bella he stuttered there are some old and new friends of mine that came over right before you did they are going to leave".He told me with worry in his voice...

"Bella I am sorry I didn't know you would come this early but its Sam and Jake they came to say sorry for what has happened and well Jake was hoping that I could talk to you about maybe talking to him again and he really miss's the kids." He said with his head down.

"Dad I am sorry but I have to go I can't be here nor do I want him around my kids, I don't think that Edward would want him around our kids either I am sorry dad." I Told him as I started to walk away

"So its true then you are with HIM" A husky voice said, that I know so well.

I turned around and took my phone out and pushed Edwards speed dial number. and put the phone down on the seat. So that he could get here fast.

"Bella I am talking to you are you with HIM. Jake yelled

"My kids are in the car you could do to lower your voice" I yelled back

"Also yes Jake I am with Edward we are happy and we are going to make this work and we are getting married I told him showing him my wedding ring, Jake there was a time when I wanted to be with you and marry you and then...I stopped mid-sentence cause I realized Charlie was still here, look Jake I am sorry but I can't do this here and I wont" I told him as I got in the car.

"Dad I am sorry but I just can't be here" I told him just about to pull out when Edward and Alice's cars pulled up behind mine.

I jumped out and ran to Edward, "I am so sorry I did not no that he was going to be here or I wouln't have come" I told him with my face in his chest so only him and Alice could hear me.

"I know sweetie I am glad that you called I was worried let me go over there...

"Jake I think its time that you leave Bella is trying to see her dad and I don't think that you or any of your mutts should be here during her time, with MY kids" Edward yelled at Jake trying to be nice since Charlie was still here.

"You have know right saying those kids are yours you may have help make those beautiful kids but they are mine, I took care of them not you I took care of Bella not you" Jake yelled back to Edward.

It went on like that till Jake started to shake so hard that I ran to get in front of Edward I couldn't lose him again.

I saw Jake turn and didn't even think twice I just ran and then Edward turned to me and yells stop stay back but before I even got close enough Alice and Esme grabbed me. I saw Emmet run passed my to get Edward out of the way before anything could happen I think cause the next thing everything went black and I fell to the ground...

ok guys going to end it here not really liking this chapter but It needs to be here for the plot to go were it needs to be lol, I am so sorry I haven't been on in forever I just love all you guys and i am super gald for all the people that are fallowing my story's...

Vote comment and like please

7 votes or 8 comments before I will post the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:************************************

"You have know right saying those kids are yours you may have help make those beautiful kids but they are mine, I took care of them not you I took care of Bella not you" Jake yelled back to Edward.

It went on like that till Jake started to shake so hard that I ran to get in front of Edward I couldn't lose him again.

I saw Jake turn and didn't even think twice I just ran and then Edward turned to me and yells stop stay back but before I even got close enough Alice and Esme grabbed me. I saw Emmet run passed my to get Edward out of the way before anything could happen I think cause the next thing everything went black and I fell to the ground...

End of Recap***********************

Esme POV

I was out in the garden pulling weeds out of the Lilly's that the twins helped me plant I just love those kiddo's I am so happy that they are here with us finally our family is whole.

I was just finishing up when I heard Alice and Edward Fighting so I ran in to see what was going on.

"what is the problem in here you never fight" I asked them both "WELL" I added with my hands on my hip.

"Well Edward says I can't plan anymore of the wedding till Bella is back from her dad's but I am trying to tell him that she wont mind and tha-" Alice said but stopped in mid sentence...

"Alice" Both Edward amd I said.

"What is it Alice" I asked once more

Then the next thing I new Edward was yelling from the car to hurry up...

We got in the car and drove fast Alice called Emmet and Jasper to meet us at Bella's dad's and then Edwards phone rang...

Edwards POV...

Alice had just got off the phone when my phone rang it was Bella

"Bella baby are you okay Bella answer me" I yelled in the phone but nothing then I heard alot of voices fighting...

"Bella I am talking to you are you with HIM" I heard that mutt Yell through the phone at my Bella..

I put my foot on the gas and went faster...

"Edward son slow down please" Esme asked. That mutt is at Charlies with Bella and the twins there I can't slow down till I know that they are save I said driving faster. I put the phone back t o my ear so that I could listen to more of what was going on.

"My kids are in the car you could do to lower your voice" My angel said.

"Also yes Jake I am with Edward we are happy and we are going to make this work and we are getting married". Bella was telling him she stopped for a second and took a breathe then started again. "Jake there was a time when I wanted to be with you and marry you and then"...she stopped mid-sentence cause more people were there I am sure...then she started again "Look Jake I am sorry but I can't do this here and I wont"She told him and I heard the car door.

"Dad I am sorry but I just can't be here" She told Charlie. Bella was in the car and about to pull out when I pulled up behind her and Alice's car behind me with Emmet and Jasper in there.

Bella saw me and jumped out of the car and ran to me, "I am so sorry I did not no that he was going to be here or I wouldn't have come" She told me with her beautiful face in my chest so only I could hear

"I know sweetie I am glad that you called I was worried about you, let me go over there and Ill talk to him" I told My angel, I gave her to Alice and walked over to the mutt that hurt my Bella again.

"Edward remember the Charlie is still here" I heard Alice say to me in my mind.

"Jake I think its time that you leave, Bella is trying to see her dad and I don't think that you or any of your mutts should be here during her time, with MY kids" I hissed.

"So trying to be nice since Charlie's here well I won't be you have know right to even ask her to marry you, you bloodsucker...Jacob yelled through his mind...

"You have know right saying those kids are yours you may have help make those beautiful kids but they are mine, I took care of them not you I took care of Bella not you" Jake yelled at me but out loud this time.

I looked back at my Bella and she looked scared I turned to see that, Jacob was shaking and all I could think of was how to get Bella and the twins out of here safe without them getting hurt, I heard Esme gasp and saw a vision of Bella jumping in-front of me right when Jake turned and then the next part was Bella on the ground and everyone running into the woods to kill that mutt as Alice and I stayed and I held her lifeless body in my arms...end of vision. I heard Bella running towards me so I turned. "Bella my love stop stay back". Before she could get any closer Alice and Esme grabbed her arm pulling her into Alice's arms as she scream to me to watch out. I turned and got out of the way just in time to see that Jake was about to turn.

I yelled to Charlie to run in side. "Bella Bella are you okay can you hear me" I heard Alice yell.

Edward she just pasted out she will be fine get this dealt with NOW.. Alice yelled in my mind

I was about to attack when two more members of the pack joined him, That was when I saw Emmet at my side and on my left side Jasper. we pulled into a crouch to attack when Sam yelled this in nor the time or the place. right then Carisle came up to me "Son, Bella and the twins need you get them home" He said still touching my shoulder

"Sam this is the last time that you or your pack hurt my family we have not broken the treatiy and you are here to fight us cause you can't keep your pack under control" Carisle yelled

I looked up when I heard a growl coming from that mutt.

"Enough" Jake Sam yelled

"This is not over Bloodsucker," Jake said in his mind.

I ran over to Bella and picked her up and pulled her into the car and drove home, Esme had already got the twins out of there right after Bella pasted out.

I will kill that mutt for putting so much stress on the love of my life...

**********************************okay guys just wanted to post this I am sorry didn't post sunday but i hope you like not really sure I like the end very well but I will just have to live with that lol**********

so who wants what to happen

1: jake come back and have it out for Edward

2: for jake to run off and calm down (were he might Imprint)

3: to have bella and edward have a new baby ( so jake can imprint cause we know that jake and bella always fight and always make up)

vote comment like all that jazz...love ya all...

I think cause the next thing everything went black and I fell to the ground...


	9. Chapter 9

hey all just wanted to say thank you to all the people that read my books i hope you all likethis next chapter so sorry it took so long but with the move and everything i was never going to get anything done...

***************************recap****************** **************

"This is not over Bloodsucker," Jake said in his mind.

I ran over to Bella and picked her up and pulled her into the car and drove home, Esme had already got the twins out of there right after Bella pasted out.

I will kill that mutt for putting so much stress on the love of my life...

*******************end of recap***********************************

Edwards pov:

"Edward please don't blame yourself its not your fault and you need to relax your emotions are everywhere" Jasper told me. I looked up at him and let the calm take over. "Thank you Jasper" I said.

Carlisle came out from the upstairs office, my mind started to wonder back to what happened today did she get hurt did that mutt hurt her before i got there what is it and why wont she wake up. "Edward, Edward look at me Bella is going to be fine i promise I just looked her over" Carlisle explained to me. "Thank god" Esme said to her self. Alice and Jasper hugged each other and were glad, Emmett pulled Rose to him and she looked so happy that i couldn't even believe. "Edward i am so happy you two can finally be happy and have a family together" Rose thought in her mind. I smiled, "Thanks Rose" I told her as I ran up the stairs to see the love of my being.

"Edward wait" Carlisle said to me before I made it all the way up the stairs. "Bella is still sleeping she needs her rest plus I have more to tell you" he said to me..

"I don't know if you want me to tell you here or in the office son but here is more" my father told me in this thoughts.

Alice gasped right as I went to see what it was she was singing the abc's in french and Spanish.

"Alice what did you see" I asked her. She just kept singing in her head, "Alice what is it" I asked again. "Edward stop your making me mess up" Alice told me, " just go upstairs to talk to Carlisle and we will wait down here"She said.

"Upstairs it is Edward" Carlisle laughed as we walked up stairs.

We got to his office and I was going to open the door when he pulled me into my room. "Son i think in here would be better" was all he said to me. I shut the door and left kinda nervous even though I could feel Jasper trying to put me at ease.

"Okay dad what is going on you said that Bella is okay and now you are making me really worried about her, is she sick". I rambled on and on till he stopped me.

"Edward she is fine I think I now why she passed out but what i need to know form you is kinda personal so i will just think it since there is so much going on down stairs ok" he thought to me

"Okay" was all I said. I think it was cause i have never seen Carlisle like this before.

(for the readers this next convo is all in edwards head ok only he talks back to his dad )

"Edward have you and Bella ever been intament" he asked

"Yes" i told him why is he asking that. "why" was all i said to him

"I needed to know if i was giving you bad or good news" he thought

"what does that mean Carlisle" i paused " Dad yes we have it was the night i asked her to marry me Alice saw that it was going to happen and said that she would be ok is she not ok did I hurt her in some way" I asked him my voice getting loud now cause I was scared for her life now.

"Edward Bella is pregnant, she fainted cause she got overwhelmed, Alice can't see anything cause I think the Baby is part vampire and is blocking her out" he told me out loud this time I wasn't sure if i heard him right but I was sure i was going to find out.

"Carlisle sh-e is wh-a-t" I studdered

"Bella is pregnant I don't think that even she knows that is why I needed to tell you so that you could tell her and talk about what you want to do". Carlise says as he was walking out of the room I will be in the office with Bella I think that she is about to wake up we can tell her together...

Alice came running in with rosalie right behind her, "Is it true is she going to have a baby" they both said at the same time.

"Yes I think she is" I told them as I walked out " I am goingto go check on her and talk to her ok, Alice can you both not talk about this she doesn't know yet also will you take care of the kids for a second" I asked them as i was walking out to go to the office door.

"Sure" was all I heard form both of them.

I went into the room and was at Bellas side when she woke up

"Edward your okay I am so worried about you" Bella always thinkingabout me instead of herself. "sweetheart I am fine I have been worried sick about you are you okay". I asked her

"umm yeah what happened anyways" she asked

I told her about what happened at charlies and whow she passed out then that we brought her back here and then I was going to tell her about being pregnant when Carlisle stood up. "I think i will just wait ot side so you guys can talk" was all he said and went back down stairs to the family waiting for Bella to find out the news.

Oh will she be happy, will she be mad, I am not sure about his but here we go I thought...

"Bella my love I have to tell you something okay" I asked "uumm ok love what is it" she sounded so sweet. Bella sat up and looked at me.. "you can tell me anything" she told me

"Bella, Carlisle said taht when you passed out hast he found out that you were (I paused cause not sure how to tell her I thought that the girls tell the men not the other way around) "what am I sick what is it Edward your scaring me" but before she could finish talking I leaned in to kiss her she kissed me back and I looked deep into her deep brown eyes.

"Bella my sweet were going to have a baby" I told her leaning in a little when she gasped and she grabbed my hand and we touched her belly.

"Edward we are going to have a baby another one that is great I cant believe it" She told me leaning in the rest of the way and kissing me...

Bella pov

I am going to have a baby with Edward again I can't belive it i have never been so happy our life is really starting to figure its self out.

sorry its so short but i need it that way for the next chapter


End file.
